Círculo amoroso
by Green Little Cupcake
Summary: Un día en la vida de McCormick.¿Qué podría ser peor? KennyxTodos.(?)


Las manos me temblaban, mi temperatura subía cada vez más, gotas finas de sudor recorrían toda mi frente. Mi atención la tenían 2 atractivos pelinegros, Craig Tucker y Stan Marsh.

Los azabaches me ignoraban completamente, Kyle Broflovski me miraba de reojo como si yo estuviera violando con la mirada a su querido "novio". El pelinegro con vestimenta azul noto mi acto y como era de esperarse de él, me sacó su amado dedo, simplemente le sonreí coquetamente. Acto siguiente, sus mejillas se ruborizaron y una vez más me dirigió el dedo con "cariño".

Stan Marsh se sentaba a junto a mí, cosa que ponía muy celoso a su lindo pelirrojo. Me dirán puta o zorra, pero siempre me gustaron las relaciones prohibidas, por ejemplo: Si Token Black empezaba una relación con Clyde Donovan, obviamente el último mencionado terminaría conmigo en la cama, así era yo. Hace no mucho Kyle y Stan habían hecho pública su relación, bueno ya saben como funciona mi juego ¿No? Lo mismo pasaba con Craig Tucker y el paranoico de Tweek Tweak, a excepción de que solo yo sabía lo que tenían, ser amigo de cierto rubio tiene sus beneficios.

El timbre sonó, como siempre, todos salieron del lugar. Esperé a Eric, Stan y Kyle, el último mencionado me miró con cierta picardía y coqueteo.

-¡Ey!- levanté una mano haciendo un ademan para que un pelirrojo me prestara su atención.

-¿Cómo te ha ido, Kenny? – se acercó a mí y me preguntó con cierta calidez.

-Supongo que bien- demasiado tarde, mi mirada se desvió para mirar a un rubio paranoico.

El judío dio una vuelta para ver lo que yo observaba detenidamente, su boca esbozó una sonrisa y sus ojos color esmeralda brillaban intensamente.

-Viejo- Stan abrió la boca para darme su sermón del día-Si tratas de jalar a Tweek hacia tu círculo amoroso, solo vas a ganarte más problemas de los que ya tienes. Tú ya sabes, eso sería mucha presión para el chiquillo.

-Meh- di un suspiro mientras colocaba mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza- En parte tienes razón, pero no sabes las ganas que le tengo.

-El chico pobre se cansó de ser abusado y ahora quiere abusar, interesante- cierto gordo musitó con un tono provocador.

Kyle lanzó una mirada intimidante al "fuertecito" para luego pinchar con un tenedor el al gordo. Stan soltó una histérica carcajada frotando los pelos del pelirrojo

-Vamos- dijo tratando de no reírse, algo nulo si es que soy sincero-no te alteres por Cartman, tú ya sabes como es el culón.

-El hippie está protegiendo a su novia, que romántico- las siguientes palabras ofendió gravemente a los mencionados, tanto que el obeso terminó cubierto de golpes.

Si bien yo quería unirme a Stan y Kyle para darle su merecido al pendejo, no lo hice. No soy tan desgraciado después de todo.

Era tarde, avisé a mis amigos que iba a irme a casa temprano esta vez, ellos asintieron y siguieron la paliza. Sinceramente, la única razón por la cual no le di una patada en el culo a Cartman era Karen. ¿Qué ejemplo le daría a mi ángel caído?

Reí de tan solo pensar como habría quedado la "víctima" de la pareja, mis manos estaban enterradas en los bolsillos que mi chaqueta poseía por lo cual no sentía frío. Había llegado a mi humilde "posada", cogí las llaves y entré. Karen me recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

-Has llegado antes de lo habitual- dijo con una sonrisa inocente en su delicado rostro.

-Eh, no tenía mucho que hacer- respondí posando mi mano sobre mi pelo.

Mi hermano mayor, Kevin, tenía la mirada fija al computador. Ignoró mi presencia y se embutió un pedazo de comida a la comisura de sus labios.

-Que grosero- musite cubriendo mi cara con la vieja capucha que siempre usaba.

-Lo dice la zorra que da una mamada a solo $5-abrió la boca para darse otra embutida- Patético.

-Ya deje de hacer eso- respondí con hilo de voz.

-Oh, claro- seguía hablando a pesar de tener la boca llena, cosa que me repugno mucho - Ahora lo haces gratis. ¿No?

Karen nos separó mirando a Kevin con sus enormes y brillantes ojos, este le mostró indiferencia volviendo hacia el moderador.

-Por cierto, Karen- susurré un poco más calmado- ¿Dónde está mamá?

-Ah, se largó a Dios sabe donde- dijo Kevin sentándose en el gasto sillón de la sala.

-No te hablaba a ti- no me atreví a mirarle.

-¿Tengo cara de que me importe, hermanito?

Cogí la caja de cigarrillos que reposaba sobre la mesa y subí a mi habitación, echando llave a la puerta. Abrí el celular que me había dado Stan por mi cumpleaños, miré si había mensajes nuevos.

"_Hola, Kenny__" _mensaje de Kyle.

"_Que tal ;)" _respondí tecleando el aparato lo más rápido posible.

"Bien, estoy en la casa de Stan ¿Vienes?"

Tragué saliva, debo aceptarlo estaba un tanto celoso. No tanto, pero celos son celos.

"No, gracias"

"¿Por qué? "

Oh, si claro, finges que no sabes. Tu no cuidas a nadie, tu hermano se largo hace 2 años a Canadá. Tus padres te dan de todo y por supuesto Stan te muestra siempre su jodida atención. ¿Acaso no valoras eso?

No respondí.

Mi cara estaba bajo las sábanas, mi alma tratando de no hacer algo estúpido y yo mordiéndome los dientes en varios intentos para no llorar. Karen tocaba en más de una ocasión la puerta, no quería abrir y que me viera con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no podía.

Tiré el maldito móvil contra la pared, al momento de colapsar con esta se rompió en miles de pedazos. Como mi pobre corazón.


End file.
